Pilot (Infinity)
Scarlet Witch: This time, you morose people, you Avengers, will not cry the war battle, your stupid catchphrase, you will not assemble, but this time, the mordern era will recognize the true spotlight as we hang your corpses in the highest towers of Big America! Synopsis After the Avengers raid a HYDRA outpost in Sokovia and neutralize all of their important targets, brainwashed HYDRA agents, the Maximoff twins, who were experimented on and then transformed into mutants via Loki`s Skceptor are enforced to raid the Avengers Tower, as planned by Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker. Crashing Tony Stark`s victory celebration party, Wanda causes a fury and a massacre in the Avengers tower, nearly crushing it to the ground before acting to flee after being hurt badly by Stark. But after a message sent by Maria Hills, Tony Stark realizes that there is a betrayer within the Avengers group that hacked his database and sent all of his information to a source, that is obviously HYDRA operated. After realizing that the Hawkeye`s figmentation was a puppet, created by Wanda in extreme pressure to raid all schematics of the Avengers, the Avengers chase after Wanda and Pietro who are still on the run. ---- STORYBOARD - Act One: The first scene, a camera flashes to a forest, blanketed by the winter cold, the frost dignifies the leaves of the trees, the shill of the cold shivers down to your back. The camera zooms, and an outpost, in the middle of the forest is seen. Then a metropolian area is viewed. There are hundreds of people walking by. There are soldiers with guns in every corners of the streets. Narrator: This is Sokovia, a little country in the further European. It has had a rough history. But synonymous to the originations of any major location in Earth, this is no exception. However, little Sokovia is populated by rebellions and strikes. Political disorder mounts and pressure is inhaled. People in rebellions are shown. Out of the crowd, two twins, a girl and a boy, of probably, of their mid 20`s, are angrily exchanging comments about the government. Narrator: The little country of Sokovia is an inhabitance, controlled by the overruling menaces of terrorist organizations, fueled under one station, Hydra! The menacing Nazi organization, dating back to the World War Two, empowered by Adolf Hitler`s greatest mercenaries, the Red Skull and his troops. Hydra has evolved into a counter terrorist club, thus, gaining access to weapons, and things, that are beyond human. The World War Two is shown in a slideshow of five seconds. Hitler`s interwention with the Jews, the Red Skull and his troops, Captain America against the Red Skull, HYDRA Scientists under works, and the mordern day HYDRA. Then, the scene flashes over to the Avengers! They are on a battle against a seemingly massive force, consisting of extraterrestrials. Narrator: This is the Avengers. 2012. Loki, the demigod, the Mischief Plunderer of Asgard, had a confrontation with the galactic warlord, Thanos, convincing the space pirate with his wits to hand him over a Chitauri Army Wave, an imperial army had caused New York to go on a disastrous battle against the aliens. Luckily, the Avengers saved the day. The wave of Chitaurians were minimized and then, extinct. Finally, HYDRA`s emmisionaries got hold of those so radical and exceptional weapons, sceptors and paraphernellia! They used them for mutation experiments and the age of miracles begun.... The two twins, Wanda Maximoff and Pietro Maximoff are shown experimented by HYDRA scientists, and granted the abilities of mutation. Scarlet Witch was a supernatural woman, who could literally alter the fabric of reality, tantalize minds, play deceptions, warp seconds and movements and manipulate the sources of witchcraft, albeit, Quicksilver, getting the speed of sound and the fury of fire along with it. Narrator: HYDRA has always made a backup plan. The Avengers Community was evolving. So was the HYDRA Squadron. But with the miraculous developments they had surpressed onto humans, transforming them into people with more intensity, they knew that they could diminish the Avengers. One faithful day, into a forest of Sokovia, in the northern, in a HYDRA outpost, guarded with maximum surveilance, the unexpected happen. A HYDRA guard is seen, napping under a tree. He is waken up by his fellow comrade after being kicked on the face. Guard One: Get your lazy heinous on to work, you nitwit! We ain`t riskin` our lives fo` criminals, ye` plunderer! Guard Two: Oh, shut up! We been paid well, and best of all, nobody except for the likes of ya`, payin` attention to me! So whats the darned problem, you buffoon?! Guard One: Ezekiel, you Norwegian scumbag! What if an incident occured now, eye? Would your lazy bottom be able to fend off the castle of secrets, ha?! Ezekiel (Guard Two): You make everything sound so much cheesy, Rudolph. Alright, I`m on duty. Idiot! Rudolph (Guard One) Hey, I got a call from Aschkebein. It`s darned peculiar, that bimbo never uses them walkie talkies! Hang on a second! Turns on walkie talkie What on the name of nothingness do you want? Aschkebein: THERE`S NO TIME!! WE GOT ENEMIES! SERIOUSLY! THEM! THEY-THEY IN THE FORESTS! ACH-AKAC!!! Line cuts Rudolph: Ezekiel, heard that?! LET`S GO! ALERT THE OTHERS! TELL EACH OF EM` TO HEAD DIFFERENT WAYS! Ezekiel: G-got it! Alerts the other HYDRA watchguards and each of them, with different troops spread out to different areas! The HYDRA Guards are fully armed and ready to detonate their bullets and bombs, if they hear even the slightest voice of an unknown range... Everything seemed perfectly reasonable. They thought it was a lousy prank which was going to cost that Aschkebein his job, his paycheck, his everything, his life. But they were wrong. Point of cliche; the AVENGERS ARRIVE! The HYDRA Emmisionaries attack! Bullets fly over the sky. Captain America uses his vibranium shield which blocks out the offensives. Out comes, Hawkeye from the Quinjet, using his Star Arrows, he perfectly pitches a target at the latitude of the outpost which causes a susceptible explosion, knocking quarter of the guards. Then arrives, the other heroes. The raging Hulk comes out in a spree, toying with 20 HYDRA guards and rolling them like spinning a frisbee midair. The Hulk`s strength is vast. His roll sends those bad guys in midair, rocketing towards the atmosphere and falling like buffoons, but oh, the brutatlity! The blood freezes in the boreal condition of winter. The Hulk screams, and becomes more relentless. But there arrives, the diva. The seducive but witty and trained Natasha Romanoff calming the Hulk down! Then finally, the two stars! Thor and Iron Man cause the other half of the rampage. Bolstering lightning, fireballs, repulsive blasts! Everywhere! The security of the outpost is blown away! The innards of the post rush to battle. The HYDRA officials attempt to escape in the escapeway and they are succesful. Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker spits at the ground, realizing that the Avengers are everywhere! While the first helicopter sends the HYDRA Main Class to the distance, the second class helicopter explodes after a furious hunt by the Hulk. The outpost is raided. It is destroyed. But two more people. The Maximoffs. They stand on a cliff, burdened by hard snow, glancing at the events and the massacre. Wanda: 'Those Avengers.... they have failed our system. Sokovia will not prevail. '''Pietro: '''They were our only chance to revive Sokovia`s proud nature! '''Wanda: '''Don`t worry, brother. Wolfgang will alert us in no time. We have to activate the Immisionary Protocol, in our utility belts. We will get our tasks enforced. '''Pietro: '''Avengers... you will not stand until the blood shoves you to the ground! ''The twins, unaware that they are brainwashed by HYDRA personnels, as governmental revolters of Sokovia, are tasked to raid all of the properties and schematics of the Avengers. Given a location, the twins make their move! '''-Act 2: ''New York, a civilized, metropolian, busy country, recovering from the trauma of war, after the Chitaurian attack. The Stark Tower is shown. There is laughter. Voices of joy and celebrations are heard. The sound of music and melancholy fills the springy New York. In the Stark Tower, the Avengers are celebrating their victory with their comrades and friends.'' Tony Stark: 'Jesus, Rhodes, you let two couples enter my office, and bang themselves off without anyone`s consultance? Are you mad or something?! I had to oust them out myselves! Do you know how awkward that is?! '''Rhodes: '''Look, I know how peculiar it was. But they sounded so much irritating. That`s why I sent them; out of my sight! I know it`s hard for you to take in! '''Tony Stark: '''Duh! It`s freaking disturbing! '''Rhodes: '''Yeah, I know. The paperworks and files would have gotten messed up! '''Tony Stark: '''Lord, I was talking about my suits! What if they had done something to my suits?! '''Rhodes: '''You and your ego! ''Walks away 'Steven Rogers: '''Hey, Stark. You don`t sound like yourself. '''Rhodes: '''If you were in my position, you would feel the same as I am. '''Steven Rogers: '''Unfortunately, we are people from two different ages, so... Asides from this 'contentful idiocracy,' I see you got this galaga up and running! '''Tony Stark: '''Pretty much... Care for a drink? '''Steven Rogers: '''Eggroll, please. '''Tony Stark: '''This is a 'rad' party. You expect a Christmas selection in a place full of DJ`s, sensuality, and so much women? You know, you`re right, we`re from two different ages! ''Walks away In a corner, Dr. Bruce Banner is sitting, in a very morose expression, thinking very deeply. 'Natasha Romanoff: '''Hey, big guy. What are you doing? The house is full! And you`re beside a window! What`s the gig? '''Banner: '''Romanoff, it`s just, it`s-w-wrong.... How can it?! After ''he ''relieved, and I became myself, I saw that the Quinjet was missing a catalytic exhaustive turbotubic gastrolophyne pipeline.... '''Natasha: '''Extremely cheesy... '''Banner: '''I mean, this is the only thing needed to function any jet, pumped by electricity and fuel as a secondary backup plan! The Quinjet was tantalized! I can`t believe how Stark missed it! '''Natasha: '''How did you not tell Stark, then?! '''Banner: '''I was too relentless after I became myself. '''Natasha: '''What do you think is the problem, then? With the quinjet? '''Banner: '''Look, I don`t want to ruin this party for you, so you go enjoy. I`ll handle myself.... '''Natasha: '''Huh, I know you won`t. '''Banner: '''Excuse me? '''Natasha: '''Look, Beyonce is on the dance floor! C`mon! Shake it up! '''Banner: '''Would rather not. '''Natasha: '''Why?! ''Midst this, an electrical whizz causes a blackout around the Avengers tower. There is screaming and dissapointing groans everywhere. But, slowly, those fade away, and the silence, demoralizes the Avengers. 'Thor: '''What in the name of Odin?! Every one, of Earth? Where art thou this foul inventor? Tony Stark, what has happened here?! '''Clint Barton: '''Hello, everyone?! Guys, no ones responsing.... '''Stan Lee: '''I`m here! '''Rhodes: '''Stark, I`m a little freaked out here. IS THERE NO ONE HERE?! '''Samuel Wilsons: '''Guys, everyone- ''dissapeared. '''Stan Lee: '''I said I`m here! '''Hank Pym: '''Oh, shut up, Stan! '''Stark: '''Thank God, you`re here, Pym. What the hell happened? Jarvis is not responsing to me, the same for my armors! '''Pym: '''Not the slightest idea pops in my mind! '''Romanoff: '''Assuming that all signs of technological field has stopped working, that means there is a hacking in the process.. '''Banner: And you assume that everyone dissapears because of a hacker?! Nice theory, Natasha. Romanoff: '''Calm down, Bruce! Fear of darkness will not change your will! Remember, you`re indominitible! '''Unknown voice: ''Indominitible?! You call yourselves indominitible?! How sad! You people are no one but murderous, treacherous people, who have done nothing but ruined Sokovia! '''Hank Pym: '''The-?! '''Unknown voice: '''Oh, don`t act like you vile idiots don`t know anything! I know, PIETRO knows, that you, the Avengers are the reason why Sokovia has fallen! The bombings, the counter terrorists! They are all under your firm, and when Wolfgang tries to save us, you slaughter his people! Now, you`ll be slaughtered. '''Steven Rogers: '''Time for gearing up, Avengers.... ''Banner strengthens his anger... Cap wields his shield that was on the sofa, Romanoff pulls the gun out of her jacket and points it to a sign where she is hearing the voices.... Tony Stark lies down, fearing FEAR. Hank Pym`s Pym Particles, controlled by his pulse density, is activated, Pym becomes larger... Barton has only a taser to protect himself. Then, suddenly, it`s gone. A flash of wind, and Pym is knocked down. Tony falls on his head, Romanoff shoots herself on the foot, Banner unleashes his inner rage and the Hulk within is unlocked, and Rhodes and Samuel are not in the room! They are in the room below. Locked up by a vibranium door, with it`s key broken in halves. Samuel and Rhodes realize that the missing people are all there, with them. What has happened? Suddenly, in the room above, the lights flicker, all electronical items are relieved, and there is a magnetic repel that sucks everything upwards and bams every single entity to the wall! Everyone is stuck to the wall, the volume of the air increases as the Scarlet Witch stimulates a mental pressure on the heroes, and the Quicksilver running around and creating a whirling of wind! Yes, the Quicksilver dragged everyone down. Yes, the Scarlet Witch was responsible for all the madness and the darkness. There was a rampage. The Hulk, blindly, had attacked anything in front of him! Giant Man struggled against the green monster. Black Widow and Hawkeye grasped Quicksilver`s foot and a more bigger volume failed to happen and everything fell down to it`s feet, with the state being normal again. Tony Stark called upon his MKII Armor, and charged against the Scarlet Witch, only to realize that his repulsive gears and atomic pressured subatomic fireballs were useless against the Scarlet Witche`s witchcraft that forced Tony to go into his darkest fears. Captain America was frozen in trauma and Thor was trying to struggle against the Scarlet Witch. Scarlet Witch: 'Rot, Avengers, rot! Go to hell! This time, you morose people, you Avengers, will not cry the war battle, your stupid catchphrase, you will not assemble, but this time, the mordern era will recognize the true spotlight as we hang your corpses in the highest towers of Big America! '''Thor: '''By the name of Odin, I claim the most fruitful effort to use thee Mjolnir upon Midgard! ''A great flash of lightning destroys the Avengers Tower rooftop. The Mjolnir strikes down at Scarlet Witch. Blood spreads the witch as she falls down on the ground, lifeless, without mass. Thor falls to the ground, heaving breathily, with an uneasy feeling of dread and guilt. Only to realize, as he looked upon the window, the Scarlet Witch, midair, performing a voodoo trick with red eyes, causing the building to slowly crush itself towards the ground.. But Tony could not let that happen. Using his armor, he struck at the witch. Now, there was a battle. The armor pounded against the witch but she teleported to the other side of him, and with a handicraft, she sent him to the other side of the building.. 'Quicksilver: '''Wanda, I`ve got them! I, I, put them in the Particle Wave! '''Scarlet Witch: '''Go for it, now! ''Giant Man relaxes his muscles and intentionally takes a blow from Hulk who is tired and finally with a devastating finishing, he sends Hulk to the streets by an incendiary punch and attends to Quicksilver, who mentioned his Particle Wave, a Nullifier that can shrink anything in size for a limited amount of time, without changing it`s mass and properties. 'Giant Man: '''Hey, you! You, fast and furious scum! What the hell are you doing with my Particle Wave?! '''Quicksilver: '''Well, just borrowing! ''Quicksilver knocks down Giant Man and heads for the stairs, before being stalled by Hawkeye who tries to shoot an arrow on his face but instead, Quicksilver uses it against him. His face, is bloody. He is unable to speak. 'Quicksilver: '''Huh, you didn`t see that coming?! ''Thump! Natasha tases Quicksilver who drops the Particle Wave accessory from his hand. Natasha gets hold of it and passes it down to the recovering Rogers. He is stunned by Wanda who gets hold of it but then pushed by Tony using a repulsive fireball that sends the Particle Wave, ultimately to The Hulk in the middle of the road, who smashes it. 'Hulk: '''HULK SMASH!!!! AAARHGGGGGHH!!! ''Hulk is stomped by the Scarlet Witche`s projected spells. '''Iron Man: '''So, you guys, unexpectedly, pooped out of HYDRA guys, huh? Fair deal, you`re way better than those piece of eggheads. Now you wanna raid our stuff, well, I wonder, how you are gonna carry away thousands of my armors, fragmentations of A.I and some freaky chemical stuffs you might not want to be mangled with. End this fight and peacefully go away, we don`t mind. '''Captain America: '''The hell, Tony?! You`re gonna let them walk away?!!! Plus, how many things have you spoken out of your stupid ego, huh?! And you`re gonna let them walk by like nothing?! '''Iron Man: Seems like it... After all, who could have experienced the bitter pain of adoloscence via a circus woman`s head? 'Scarlet Witch: '''Oh, you think we are going to let you go easily?! '''Quicksilver: '''Wanda, no time! It`s Baron! He`s done it! He`s cancelled the Protocol, let`s flee, now! ''The Avengers stare at the raged Wanda and the perplexed Pietro. 'Scarlet Witch: '''You survive... but know, we are coming for you... know it! '''Iron Man: '''You should go date Loki, he`s said the same thing! '''Thor: '''STARK, YOU VILE MOUTHED NIMDUMMY! STOP YOUR ILLITERATE BLABBERING AT THE JHAVERTOIN OF THIS INSTANT! '''Scarlet Witch: '''Today, we might have lost, but you are never gonna escape from my wrath! '''Iron Man: '''Goodbye, woman. ''Wanda and Pietro dissapear in a flash of light. Stan Lee creeps out of the sofa and escapes the tower. Everyone laughs in comic relief but stare at Stark in rage, bewildered and tantalized without the slightest imagination of their next move. Then, Falcon and War Machine appear, geared up. 'Falcon: '''Now what? '''War Machine: '''Shoot.... '''Iron Man: '''Hang on with the jokes and such, I got a call from Maria Hills. ''Accepts call from his built in GPXO. ''Maria? What`s the deal? '''Maria Hills: '''I`m in your second database, all of your internet data and website passwords have been stolen! '''Tony: '''What?! '''Maria Hills: '''I was denied access by Jarvis to overview all of your bank statements, savings, and the Stark Industries Global Web International Web is not working! It seems that all of your downloads and softwares have been neutralized and cut and paste to another source! '''Tony: '''Impossible! How could someone?! It has five firewalls? A joke, huh? '''Maria Hills: '''It`s still on procedure! Someone on your tower is still doing this! The coordinates of the hacking launch, are directly sending signals to your place! Better watch out Tony! Over! ''Tony stands in silence as everyone before him panic. One of them was a betrayer. Tony looked around, persuasively. Until he realized that none of them could have done this. But somebody actually did. Somebody did this. Somebody was an insider of this group. Someone was a double. He intensely looked around them. His armors. His plans. His projectiles. These were practically his life. He could not tolerate his creations being used for the cause of evil and wickedness. There is schism. The Avengers fight amongst themselves and until the feeble Hawkeye falls to the ground. He has no skin. Just inflated peach. He has no eyes, but circles of darkness, he has no width or height. He transforms into an abstract form. He dissapears. 'Thor: '''A doppelganger, oh, by the cravets of Ragnarok, I shall stop thee felonies! '''Hank: '''How could Wanda control this dummy of Barton if she`s somewhere else, far away?! And where is Barton?! ''Midst, the unlikely conversation, the Hulk causes another massacre. The Black Widow zooms in and realizes that the Scarlet Witch and the Quicksilver are on the run. Hulk and Hawkeye are both controlling the chase. 'Steven Rogers: '''Oh, cravats and golots! Avengers, this is the time! This is the moment, Avengers.... ''Screen fades black before an assemblance. Easter Eggs *Ragnarok, Odin and all of the other Norse people are involved in Thor`s dialogues. *Indirect reference to Ultron as Stark accidently exploits his creations dramatically to Scarlet Witch as he says, fragmentations of AI. *Also another reference to The Man Thing as Stark also aforementioned some freaky chemicals. It could also be gamma radioactivity. *Stan Lee has a comedical portrayal. *In a slideshow panel, showing the World War Two HYDRA origins, Kang The Conqueror can be seen in the background as a soldier. *The last scene is an indirect reference to the MCU. Before saying 'Assemble!' the screen fades black. *In the party, Beyonce is a member. Category:Episodes Category:DuttPanda Category:Infinity Category:Avengers